Al final lucharían de tu lado
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: : Apreciaba a sus compañeros, la tribu del rayo pero cuándo quería estar sólo(@) las cosas eran realmente incomodas.. Este fic corresponde a la actividad sobre gustos no hay nada escrito del foro Canon Island de Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

**Al final lucharían de tu lado…  
**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Foro: Cannon Island**

 **Random:**

 **Laxus D.**

 **Le gusta: El alcohol**

 **No le gusta: El llanto**

 **Evergreen.**

 **Le gusta: la magia**

 **No le gusta: La poesía**

 **Summary: Apreciaba a sus compañeros, la tribu del rayo pero cuándo quería estar sólo( ) las cosas eran realmente incomodas...**

 **Este fic corresponde a la actividad sobre gustos no hay nada escrito del foro Canon Island de Fairy Tail.**

 **Tiempo: manga y anime**

 **Palabras: 500 aprox.**

 **1\. Lo malo de tener un séquito...**

"¿Qué había hecho?" pensó Laxus mientras estaba en la barra del club de Blue Pegasus, desde que el viejo había desintegrado el gremio todos habían ido por su lado.

Pero, por mucho que dijera eso tras el estaban su guardia personal: la tribu del rayo.

Conformada por las personas mas cercanas a él: Bickslow, Freed y Evergreen.

Y, esta ultima estaba proporcionándole un molesto dolor de cabeza con su diatriba de quejas acerca de lo hermosa que era su magia junto a la indigna poesía que Elfman le había dado.

Había estado sólo, disfrutando de un delicioso whisky cuándo apareció ella con su rostro surcado de lágrimas.

"Rayos, odiaba las lágrimas y más las de una mujer" pensó y soltando una réplica para si mismo por ser todo un "Debil ante el llanto" abrazo a la castaña.

Y, allí comenzó su martirio personal cuándo ofreció una copa que debió resguardar lejos de ella.

—Laxus, realmente nadie me ha valorado tanto como tu, bickslow, y…¿Cómo se llama el rarito que te sigue hasta en el baño…?—pensativa hizo girar su copa y derramando aquel líquido ámbar sobre el mesón del maestro que miraba al gremio entero, no le gusto el tono con el que insinuó lo que creyó que era su relación con—¡Así Freed! ¿Sabes cuantas veces vi como las chicas se le insinuaban y las rechazaba?

"Realmente estaba ebria" pensó apartando el vaso de whisky de las manos de ella y mirando como se recostaba.

—Incluso yo me le insinúe, ¿sabes?—solto una carcajada amarga y con un hipo que demostró su intolerancia al alcohol continuó —Alguna vez creí estar enamorada de ti, pero…al final, era solo aprecio…,y, cuándo hice equipo con elfman supe que no era…amor, era lealtad…

Laxus en algún punto de su incomodidad, tuvo compasión de ella.

Además, saber que te consideraban mas un amigo que un playboy era bueno…o eso creyó.

—¡Y, ese maldito de Elfman me da un horrible poema de…!—golpeo la mesa, y, supo que su noche estaría arruinada—Lo peor no es eso sino las horribles palabras con las que término…

Suspiró hondo, ya se imaginaba como empezaría y término esas palabras "hombre" , vio como ella se inclinaba apoyando su rostro en el mesón escuchó un sollozo balbuceante.

—Cuando el gremio fue disuelto ,yo…yo pensé que se iría conmigo…que…— unas lágrimas nuevamente resbalaron por su rostro—Pero, aunque mantuvo el contacto no se atrevía a nada…¡Maldito sea!

Realmente era incomprensible la mente femenina, palmeo su espalda y vio como ella se quedaba dormida.

—Laxus~kun—la voz cantarina del maestro le hizo deslizar un escalofrío por la piel—puedes llevar a Eve~chan al dormitorio, mañana tal vez se sienta mejor y vienes a tomar una copa conmigo ¿eh?

—Gracias, pero—trago en seco y tomó a la castaña en brazos —Creo que tome suficiente, buenas noches maestro Bob.

Salió rápidamente para que de camino a su apartamento, se encontrará a Freed y a Bickslow.

—¿Laxus~sama?—realmente está no era su noche

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Holis! Dio te Benedica!**

 **Es que tenía que pensar y al saber en el año en que todos se fueron por su lado pensé ¿Qué hizo Laxus en ese tiempo?**

 **Y, esto se me vino a la cabeza. Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Al final lucharían de tu lado…  
**

 **Fandom: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Foro: Cannon Island**

 **Random:**

 **Laxus D.**

 **Le gusta: El alcohol**

 **No le gusta: El llanto**

 **Evergreen.**

 **Le gusta: la magia**

 **No le gusta: La poesía**

 **Summary: Apreciaba a sus compañeros, la tribu del rayo pero cuándo quería estar sólo( ) las cosas eran realmente incomodas...**

 **Este fic corresponde a la actividad sobre gustos no hay nada escrito del foro Canon Island de Fairy Tail.**

 **Tiempo: manga y anime**

 **Palabras: 323 aprox.**

 **2\. No podría ser peor**

"El día había comenzado bien" pensó Evergreen mientras decepcionada por ver el intento fallido de "poema romántico" de Elfman Strauss, que de por si era idiota porque el sabía su gusto por otras cosas: La ropa, joyas, enseres para decorar su hermosa figura.

Había regresado de una misión, una realmente fácil para un miembro del Raijinshuu.

Soltó un suspiro al recordar como, expresó su disgusto por el dichoso poema y lo mando a volar.

Cuándo llego a Blue Pegasus, buscando algún consuelo y desquite con la molesta sherry…encontró a Laxus que había regresado de su misión.

Era perfecto verle tan relajado, y, más después de tantas cosas que sucedieron con el gremio junto a su desintegración.

Pero, después de todo tomar no le haría daño ¿No? Porque era fuerte.

Y, ella no tenia "seguramente" problemas con el alcohol como Titania su rival.

Cuándo todo comenzó a girar y ver el rostro difuso de Laxus vino a su mente el estúpido rostro de Elfman.

Las lágrimas que tanto detestaba, volvieron a nublar sus ojos.

Sentía que todo daba vueltas, y , recostada en el mesón de la taberna fruncio el ceño al escuchar la voz del "raro" del maestro Bob.

Ella iba a levantarse y discutir eso de "Eve~chan" cuándo Laxus la levantó, llevándola en sus cálidos brazos que le hicieron recordar al peliblanco de los hermanos Strauss.

"Idiota, estúpido Elfman" pensó recostándose en el pecho fuerte de su amigo y compañero Laxus.

Lo admiraba, le quería más como un hermano Y entonces se dejo dormir tras cada latido fuerte del corazón heroico de Laxus Dreyar.

Al despertar, sintió los síntomas de la usual resaca en su apartamento y los ojos de Freed Justine oscurecidos con la espada desenvainada.

"¿Qué le pasa?" pensó ella limpiándose los ojos de sueño.

—Es hora de las explicaciones…—Su voz y la extraña forma en que estaba actuando eran graves problemas.

"Ese día no podría ser peor, ¿verdad?"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Holis! Dio te bendica da tutti!**

 **Y, volví a leer de nuevo el manga de Ft para confirmar mi sospechas pero, ya era para darle coherencia ...para encontrarme el manga de fairy tail en inglés T.T**


	3. Chapter 3

**Al final lucharían de tu lado…**

 **Fandom:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

 **Foro:** Cannon Island

 **Random:**

 **Laxus D.**

 **Le gusta:** El alcohol

 **No le gusta** : El llanto

 **Evergreen.**

 **Le gusta:** la magia

 **No le gusta:** La poesía

 **Summary:** **Apreciaba a sus compañeros, la tribu del rayo pero cuándo quería estar sólo( ) las cosas eran realmente incomodas..**

 **Este fic corresponde a la actividad sobre gustos no hay nada escrito del foro Canon Island de** **Fairy Tail.**

 **Tiempo:** **manga y anime**

 **Palabras:** **584 a** **prox.**

 **3\. Y, ¿Qué podía decir?**

Evergreen estaba mirando a su temible compañero y pues lo único que pensó en ese instante fue "juguemos, y, veamos hasta que punto realmente es…" pensó ella al acomodarse las lentes y revelar una sonrisa pícara.

—Simplemente, Laxus me ha "ayudado" en mi necesidad —comento encogiéndose de hombros, provocando que su escotado vestido bajará un poco; dejando ver un punto rojo por encima de la marca de fairy tail.

—¡¿Q-Que rayos significa eso?!—exclamo sonrojado el peliverde, apuntada su espada en **"esa"** zona.

"Fue cuando me apoye sobre el mostrador, y, Laxus me llevó hasta acá" pensó recordando retazos de entrar a la cama.

Y, con una sonrisa se desperezo estirándose para dejar a la vista dicha marca.

—Laxus fue tan amable, que me dio consuelo —recordó el horrible poema de Elfman y el culpable de que lo hiciera—Puedo decir que fue un verdadero " **Hombre** " además él es un hombre libre…

—La-Laxus, ¡Jamás haría eso!—vio la confusión en el rostro de Freed y vio como temblaba sus manos —El…es…Laxus, nunca traicionaría a…

—¿A quien? —pregunto pícara, poniendo nervioso al peliverde—¿Mirajane?¿Erza? ¿Lucy? O mas bien…¿Tu?

Se puso rojo y ella sonrió, si conocía su extraña tendencia hacia los hombres gracias a Ichiya-san.

—Laxus, ama a las chicas y es fiel a Fairy Tail —se encogió de hombros —Siendo su amigo, ¿Crees que te lastimaría si supiera lo que sientes por él?

Vio como todo rastro de enojo y celos, se disolvía en el aire.

Vio como se marchaba de su habitación, tenia lástima por su amigo sabiendo que Laxus tenia su mente en otro lado.

—Bickslow, ya lo sabes¿eh?—comento ella y apoyándose en los brazos miró al cielo claro que comenzaba a nublarse —Díselo luego, y, dile que es su culpa haberle sugerido a Mirajane un poema para decírselo después al torpe de Elfman.

Bickslow salió y cerro con una sonrisa la puerta.

Ever simplemente se levantó y apoyándose en el balcón miró como se desplegaba ante ellos el cielo claro con la extraña oscuridad gris que parecía permanecer hacia magnolia.

Sus alas de hada se abrieron, elevándose al cielo para volar hacia donde sabía que encontraría a la persona que buscaba: Mirajane Strauss.

Debía aclarar este asunto, antes que los chismes mal sonantes llegaran a los oídos de Sitri…

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, mientras su cabello castaño se mecía con el viento que provenía de los alrededores.

Blue pegasus, había sido su segundo hogar y no importaba que su maestro, uno de sus magos mas poderosos fuera raro, que tuvieran tendencias masoquistas…eran sus compañeros y Fairy Tail había dejado su marca en sus vidas aunque ya no estuviera.

Cuándo llegó al restaurante donde loa Strauss habían quedado a trabajar, desde que el maestro desintegró al gremio sabía que Elfman daría mas de sí.

Aun mantenía en su mente la destrucción del gremio, tártaros había dejado su marca en Elfman y aun así seguía adelante.

—¿Mirajane?—la albina estaba sola en medio del campo abierto, y, aterrizando cerca de ella vio como admiraba el paisaje.

—¿Es cierto? —comento ella con sus ojos en sombras, trago en seco realmente los chismes volaban —dime, Ever…¿y…Elfman?

"¿Qué podía decir ella?" pensó y soltando un suspiro respondió.

—No, no lo es…y, Elfman siempre esta presente a pesar de lo torpe que es—respondió acomodando sus lentes, y, estúpidamente dejando escapar unas molestas lágrimas —Es realmente, tan tonto, que a veces no ve lo que me disgusta…pero, hace su mayor esfuerzo a su manera.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Holis! Dio te Benedica!**

 **Y, volví a leer el de esta semana para entender lo de zeref y mavis (Momento Zervis *w*) tras de que Eileen mi favorita ahora con esa hermosa magia :3 la quiero más 😆😊**


	4. Chapter 4

**Al final lucharían de tu lado…**

 **Fandom:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

 **Foro:** Cannon Island

 **Random:**

 **Laxus D.**

 **Le gusta:** El alcohol

 **No le gusta** : El llanto

 **Evergreen.**

 **Le gusta:** la magia

 **No le gusta:** La poesía

 **Summary:** **Apreciaba a sus compañeros, la tribu del rayo pero cuándo quería estar sólo( ) las cosas eran realmente incomodas..**

 **Este fic corresponde a la actividad sobre gustos no hay nada escrito del foro Canon Island de** **Fairy Tail.**

 **Tiempo:** **manga y anime**

 **Palabras:** **661 a** **prox.**

 **4\. Al final…la guerra traería de regreso a Fairy Tail**

Laxus sabia que estar con los miembros del Raijinshu, era molesto…no que era una agonía, y, tu privacidad no era "privada" con ellos allí.

Había dejado a Evergreen en la cama, y, había cerrado la puerta de su habitación.

Ahora estaba frente a él su compañero más cercano y al burlón de Bickslow apoyado en la pared con sus "Babys" flotando sobre su cabeza.

Pero, el que realmente le iba a poner problemas era: Freed Justine, su "amigo" personal y más cercano del grupo.

—¿Y, bien Laxus~sama?—pregunto con su voz un tono molesto, en el momento en que había entrado tras él después de dejar a Ever en su cama.—¿Qué paso con Ever?

—No es nada que importe —respondio taciturno y mirando la copa de whisky sobre la mesa.

Aunque le gustaba una buena copa, no era un alcohólico y de por si tenía que descansar para una misión importante.

—¡Pero, Laxus! ¡Ever…!—exclamo con un lamento en su voz, puede que Freed fuese su amigo…pero, esta vez se estaba pasando.

—¡Suficiente, Freed! —deckaro el rubio exasperado —Tu preocupación sobra aquí, además no te metas en mis asuntos. No creó que sea necesario, recordar esto de nuevo…

Se levantó y abriendo la puerta salió del cuarto.

Cuándo se fue, Laxus sintió un alivio. A veces, por una extraña razón tener a Freed cerca le incomodaba y más cuándo estaba en el baño de hombres.

Recordar las lágrimas de Ever le hizo recordar otras por las que no pudo hacer nada y otras que provocó…

Se llevó las manos a la frente y aspirando hondo, simplemente se dejó caer hacia atrás sobre el colchón.

"Mañana sería un día muy pesado" pensó y cerrando los ojos se dejo caer en un profundo sueño.

Lo que no sabia, era que esa noche un peliverde llevaría un mensaje hasta la persona que realmente le importaba incluso mas que así mismo.

Laxus sintió como un rayo de luz caía sobre su piel, y, a su mente vino la imagen de un gremio…se apoyo en los brazos para levantarse, y, ante él se exponía una ilusión maravillosa que lo llenaba de calidez.

Ver de nuevo a su abuelo, con una sonrisa sincera y a Fairy Tail de nuevo unido con las absurdas luchas de Gray con Natsu. Mirajane con una sonrisa tras la barra, a Erza golpeando a los idiotas mientras Reedus pintaba a los novatos e incluso a los mejores magos de Fiore.

Al final de su baño, se recordó a si mismo que se había alejado para hacerse mas fuerte.

Las misiones le habían ayudado, y, ese tiempo alejado había sido lo único que podría hacer hasta que…¿Qué estaba esperando?

Un año lejos de todo y todos lo había hecho reflexionar en muchas cosas.

Al día siguiente se había ido del edificio, dónde estaban sus nakamas que habían estado con él en buenos y malos momentos.

Ahora, meciendo su cabello rubio un poco más largo con la mano; y, sonrió cálidamente mientras se colocaba su franela azul oscuros y los zapatos negros, con ellos su usual abrigo de piel negro con pelusas.

—Gehee…por fin te encontré, monstruo del rayo —se volvió para ver a Gajeel Redfox, miembro del escuadrón de arresto del consejo —Es hora de que regrese, los revoltosos de Fairy Tail.

Esas palabras las recordaría, ahora cuando estaba en camino a recuperar a su abuelo del imperio Álvarez sobre el bombardero de Blue pegasus y ver los rostros de sus nakamas junto a los antiguos miembros de Fairy Tail…que había regresado para ver que la guerra les acechaba.

Y, allí con la sonrisa de sus amigos que parecieron comprender su decisión.

"Al final siempre serían el centro de los problemas"

Sonrió mirando como su abuelo los miraba desde el carro con extensión sd donde la chica cosplay ahora una reportera de uno de las mas famosas revistas de magos y a Gray con un oscuro tatuaje en su piel "Bienvenido, abuelo"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Holis! Dio te Benedica!**

 **Uff! Terminé a tiempo y eso estaba corriendo para cumplir con el plazo.**

 **Esperó os haya gustado, este pequeño drabble…*w***


End file.
